


Prussia's Little Secret

by Hetalia_Greece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, M/M, Other, Prussia - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia_Greece/pseuds/Hetalia_Greece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia has a little secret no one knows. Well, besides Hungary and Germany of course. But, America had to fuck things up, and Prussia has to addmit the worst thing ever, well, at least in his mind it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prussia's upset

Prussia was on the phone with America, who was hosting a party. A pool party. “So, it’s at 2:00 Pm THIS saturday?”

 

Prussia could practically see America roll his eyes on the other side of the phone. “Yes. Also, don’t forget your bathing suit! Okay dude, See ya Saturday!”

 

Prussia left the phone at his ear a second longer, before hanging up and putting it in his pocket. He looked over at his calendar, it was wednesday. He had two days to get help…

 

“WEST!” Prussia yelled as he walked down the stairs of the home that they shared in Berlin.

 

“Yes, Prussia?” Germany asked as he walked into the hallway, he was wearing the purple apron Prussia had made for him various years ago.

 

“I-i’m going to Hungary’s house.” Prussia said as he stuttered a little.

 

“Is it because of saturday?” Germany asked, and after Prussia nodded, he knew what was happening, then he continued speaking. “Okay, I’ll see you later then…”


	2. Hungary and Shopping

Prussia knocks a few times at Hungary's door, and waits for answer. A few seconds later, Hungary opens the door and motions for Prussia to come in. They walk into the living, and Prussia sits on the couch with his hands folded on his lap. Hungary walks down the hallway and turns into the kitchen. Prussia waits quietly for Hungary to come back, and when she does a few seconds later, she is holding two cups.

 

Hungary sits down next to Prussia and smiles handing him a glass, and he says a quick that you. Hungary then proceeds to help Prussia with his little, _problem_.

 

“So, you ready to go shopping!?” Hungary asks excitedly after taking a quick sip at the liquid that she is holding. Prussia just nods in agreement. Hungary then stands up and stretches a little. “Alright come on then!” Hungary was almost out the door as Prussia got up and they left.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Once they had reached the mall, Hungary pulled Prussia through the mall, looking for the perfect store. As she sees it, she pulls Prussia inside and starts looking for what she came for.

 

“Alright… First we need the perfect outfit!” Prussia just nods. Hungary then starts looking through the skirts to find one that would look good on Prussia. She then pulls out a black frilly knee length skirt. “What about this one? I think it would look good on you…”

 

Prussia takes the skirt in his hands, and smiles a bit, Not one of his cocky smiles, a real smile. “I like this one, I guess I could try it on.” The pair keeps looking for clothes and various other things.

 

After they picked out some things for Prussia to try on, they go to the back, and Prussia changes in one of the stalls. He walks out in the black frilly skirt, a white blouse, white flats, and a black headband with a bow on it. Hungary smiles wide, “You look really good!!!”

 

Prussia smiles again and blushes a little, “Thanks.” Prussia changes back into his clothes, and they pay for that outfit.

 

Hungary carries the bag of clothes while doing a little dance, “I’ve been waiting FOREVER for you so we could do this again!!!”  She pauses for for a second, “Alright, time for lunch!”

 

The pair reach the food court of the mall, and eat there lunch at one of the tables. Hungary is the first to start talking, “So, I still have the you-know-what still at my house, Okay! So, you’ll sleep over at my house tonight and tomorrow night, then we will go to the party together, okay?” Prussia nods, mainly because he is eating his lunch.

 

After they finish their lunch, they go shopping again, and continue shopping all day. Then, soon they go back to Hungary’s house. Once the get there, they then watch a few movies, eat dinner, then go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This paragraph is short for a reason. But the next few should be longer! Comment if you liked it please! They always help!


End file.
